Siochana
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This fic is in memory of my dog Kodi.   Mirana loses an old and dear companion, but is reassured with the knowledge that her old friend is at peace and in comfort. Sad fic. Title is Irish for peace.


Siochana

Alannah sat at the kitchen table, her head on her arms, and sobbed, her body trembling in grief and despair. She didn't even notice that Ilosovic had entered the cottage until she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "Babe, what's all the tears for?"

Alannah looked up at him; tears flowing down her face, and spoke in a sob-choked voice. "You…you know that Mirana's dog Kodi hasn't been feeling well lately, right?"

Ilosovic nodded. "Yeah. Mirana and I talked about it the other day. Kodi's been having a lot of trouble getting around. Time seems to be catching up to her."

Alannah gulped, and then started crying in earnest. "She…Mirana…sent for me earlier…wanted my services as Healer…."

_Alannah knelt in front of Kodi, gently stroking her, and the ancient dog thumped her tail and tried to lick her, but it was plain that all efforts were beyond her. Mirana hovered in the background, hands clasped together and silent tears flowing down her face. "Can you heal her, Alannah?" _

_Alannah took a breath then said the hardest word she had ever had to say. "No." _

_Mirana moaned and collapsed into a chair, sobbing, and Alannah stood and walked over to her, gently clasping her hands. "Mirana, I am so, so sorry, but even with the best healing potions I have I would not be able to stop the march of Time." _

_Mirana gulped, and then nodded in understanding. "Then…do what you can to see that she is at peace. But first-let me say goodbye to her?" _

"_Of course. I'll go in the kitchens to…gather the ingredients I need." Alannah left, and Mirana sat next to Kodi, gently stroking her head, her mind going back to her seventh birthday, when she had opened a giant box and been bowled over by a brown furry animal that proceeded to lick her face. She had been startled at first, but then her startlement turned to joy when she realized that the brown ball of fur was a puppy. She had named the pup Kodi, and they had been inseparable. _

_When Mirana was sent into Exile, Kodi went with her, ever loyal to her Mistress. It was she who convinced Bayard to help the Resistance, and when Mirana once again had the crown no one rejoiced more than Kodi. _

_She never learned human speech, but she had a way of communicating with her eyes and tail which anyone could understand. _

_Mirana was brought out of her memories when a gentle hand descended on her shoulder. She looked up at Alannah, who held a small vial filled with light green liquid in her hand. "Is that…?" _

_Alannah nodded, and then knelt down. "Can you hold her head, Mirana? I'll administer the…the potion." _

_Mirana gently lifted Kodi's head and Alannah uncorked the vial and poured the potion down her throat. "It should only take a few seconds." _

_A few seconds later, Kodi went limp in Mirana's arms, and Alannah gently stroked her white fur. "A bheith ar a suaimhneas." _

_Mirana blinked through her tears. "What…what does that mean?" _

_Alannah smiled. "Be at peace." _

Ilosovic gently turned Alannah's chair so she was facing him. "You did the right thing, love. I know it feels like you didn't, but Kodi was suffering, and now she's at peace. Marmoreal's going to be grieving for a while-Time knows we all were fond of that dog-but we'll heal, I promise you. You did the right thing."

Alannah wiped her eyes, and gave a small smile. "I know, but it doesn't make the grief any less." Ilosovic pulled her into his arms.

"I know."

A few days later, Mirana stood in front of Kodi's grave. "Goodbye, my faithful friend and companion. Be at peace."

She took a deep breath, and felt a wave of calm wash over her. 'Thank you, Kodi.'

Mirana turned and walked back to the palace.

_**Author's Note-We had to have our oldest dog put to sleep today. She was 17, and had lived a long and happy life with us. The name I give Mirana's dog is her name-Kodi. This story is my way of memorializing her. May she find peace and happiness in Heaven. **_


End file.
